


红衣女郎 Lady in Red

by bufan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, 詹姆斯 邦德 007
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Mystery, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufan/pseuds/bufan
Summary: 邦德在办公室度过了糟糕的一天，晚上，他独自在酒吧放松，却看到了一个美丽的红衣女郎走了进来……





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [yaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaner/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lady in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960360) by [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036). 



> 啰嗦几句,这篇翻译稿拖了好久终于完成了，感谢saye0036的信任。  
> 本人英文水平一直惨不忍睹，建议大家尽量看原著，实在不懂的可以看我这篇译文，虽然我知道粉这对CP的中国人不多，但不管怎样，若能在这篇文里遇到新朋友，便是对我最大的鼓励！  
> 最后，祝大家食用愉快！

他坐在酒吧的阴暗角落喝着今晚的第二杯伏特加•马提尼。  
邦德在执行任务时又闯祸了，为此他必须忍受M将近九十分钟的责骂，只能在与坦纳不时的点点头和扮鬼脸中痛苦的挨过。  
每当邦德试图解释都会被她愤怒的长篇大论所打断，她从没有真正冷静下来听他说。该死的，她真是个令人讨厌的女人。  
邦德一直在考虑今晚是否需要找个女人陪伴，这时，酒吧的门开了，一位红衣女郎进屋后坐了下来。  
詹姆斯·邦德见过世界各地的美丽女人，但是从来没有一个会让他的心如此悸动。当她走进休息室，在场的单身男士无一不停下来看她。她是一个充满自信的女人，对这样抢眼的穿着毫不在意。  
她到这里来干什么？独自一人？一个像她那样的女人...…不应该独自一人。这对他来说是再好不过的，他的夜晚将会变得有趣起来。  
邦德坐在角落观察了一会儿。她背对着他，他享受这个视角带来的愉悦。她穿着非正式的休闲过膝红裙，衣服紧贴于身，勾勒出她身体的曲线，与之匹配的红色高跟鞋给这身装束加了分。她的红指甲焦虑的不断在玻璃上轻轻敲着，眼睛四处张望，每隔几分钟就看向入口。  
这位美丽的红衣女郎在等人。或许是一个约会。这对他来说可不算什么好消息，那个男人显然迟到了，邦德决定上去搭讪。  
他喝完他的酒，起身走到她身旁，背靠着吧台，转身靠近她问：“经常来这里？”  
他的突然出现令红衣女郎大吃一惊。她眼睛睁大并皱起眉头，喝了一口红酒怀疑的望着他。  
“不，并不，你呢？…...先生，如何称呼？”  
“邦德，詹姆斯·邦德。在某些场合会。”她的眼睛蓝的耀眼，配搭着她红色的嘴唇显得格外动人。刚才的震惊已经被他毫无创造力的老式开场白所取代，此刻，她只觉得有趣。  
“什么理由让你到这里来？邦德先生。”她用柔滑性感的方式念他的名字，那字眼从她那红色的嘴唇吐出，本身就是一种诱惑。他喜欢他们假装互不相识，是的，他们做到了。他们总能办到。和她玩这种游戏，本身就是极具诱惑的。  
“我想是为了我自己，就在你进来的几分钟前。今晚你会叫什么名字，美女？”  
“路易莎·约翰逊。你现在知道了，你为什么来这儿，邦德先生？”她皱起眉毛问道。  
“因为我想带你回家，路易莎•约翰逊。”  
红衣女郎停顿了一下，抿了一口酒，咯咯的笑道。“不必了。我在等待我的约会对象。你或许是一个有魅力的男人，当然你肯定是这么认为的，但是很可惜，在我看来你不是。”  
“女士，你伤害我。”邦德假装握住拳头放在自己心上，就像她击中了他。他不会让她独自一人留在这里。这是不安全的，她不能独自回家。  
“我怀疑有任何女人可以真正伤害到你，邦德先生。”  
“是么？你应该见见我的老板......她深谙此道。”  
“是么！女老板和你,你有足够的实力为自己置办这套汤姆•福特的套装并在这样的酒店里消费。我猜想你是在一个非常有趣的地方工作……也许是法律部门?请告诉我你不是一个银行家。”  
“保险部门。但我更喜欢谈论你，红衣女士。”  
“我？乏善可陈。”  
“我并不这样认为。你的红裙子已成功吸引了所有人的注意力，所以，你必然已经准备好如何应对他们。”  
“是的,但他们中不包括你。”  
“这太遗憾了！但请您务必授予我这个权利护送您回家。”  
“什么?不，我现在不回家，我得等待我的约会对象。”  
“他是谁？他已经迟到了或者他愚蠢的根本不打算来。”  
“停止你的猜测，邦德先生，你付出太多努力了，来，再喝一杯，放轻松，我不会离开，直到我准备好了。”  
邦德对调酒师示意，让他再来两杯酒。  
“很好，我希望这意味着我还有机会？ ”  
红衣女郎突然笑了起来，好像他刚刚的问话是如此的可笑， 债券皱了皱眉头。  
调酒师递给他一杯马提尼和一杯红酒。 她望向门口，低头看了下她纤细手腕上佩戴优雅的银色手表。 她轻叹一声，邦德是对的，她的约会对象迟到了。  
“你和这男人约会多久了？又或者这是第一次？”  
“很显然，邦德先生，你擅长于从别人那里获取大量的讯息。”  
“是的，作为保险销售。我们必须如此。”  
“我打赌你一定干得不错。你通常是如何处理危机管理和索赔的？”  
债券挑起眉毛，认真思考她的问题。“很幸运的是我的老板在危机管理方面的处理技能相当惊人，她能完成所有可操作的赔偿。”  
“那么，这就是她恨你的原因吗？”  
“是又不是。”邦德若有所思道，对她使用如此强烈的语句大吃一惊。  
“这是什么意思？到底是“是”还是“不是”？  
“我个人认为她爱我，毕竟我是如此难以抗拒，你应该可以想象。”  
“哦。我可以想象很多东西，但这是一个太难又颇有一段距离感的延伸。”  
“你杀了我吧！夫人。如果我不是不可抗拒,那你为何还愿意坐在这里和我喝一杯呢?”  
“无聊。纯粹而简单的无聊。”  
“他是一个彻彻底底的白痴。”  
“什么?说谁?”  
“那个让你等的人。”  
“哦。”  
“是的。你看，我告诉过你我是不可抗拒的。你甚至不能记住，你来这里是为了和别人约会。我请你喝了太多酒，使你昏头转向。”  
“你应该慎重对任何了解不深的人进行愚蠢的引诱，还以如此傲慢无礼的态度，显得你毫无内涵和不成熟。”  
“我可以向你保证，在某一重要的方面，我是绝对的成熟。”  
“这是争吵失败的最后底线。你这是在暗示我你的床上功夫一流吗？但这也仅仅是来源于你自己一厢情愿对女性方面的乐观猜测，你为此消耗了大量的精神和时间，但最后也许会失望。”  
“我发现走过燃烧的煤矿上也比带你冒险要容易。除了穿着一条红色连衣裙和与之匹配的装束。”  
“冒险?你太过高估自己了。还是年轻的女人容易爱上这样的事情?或者你盲目于自己平庸的外表?我认为非常缺乏吸引力,不值得为之付出努力。”  
“唉......”  
“让我们把一切都留给想象吧！因为一切最美好的东西都在那里。”红衣女子喝完剩下的酒站了起来，转身向门口走去。  
邦德立刻招来酒保支付了账单，迅速跟着她来到门外，想也没想的抓住她的肘部，把卡递给站在一旁泊车员。  
红衣女郎，路易莎……这个名字对她而言并不意味着任何。她显然震惊于他这举动，低头看着他抓着自己。  
“我不记得我允许过你触摸我，邦德先生。”  
邦德闻言赶紧松开他的手，就像他被突然烫到一样。  
“对不起，夫人，但我必须要护送你回家，我不接受否定的答案。所以，如果你不想让我在公共场合吻你并大声的对你的外表进行赞美的话，M，请你允许我开车送你回家。”  
二人瞬间从游戏回归为现实。  
“007，够了，我今晚的时间已经被你完全摧毁了。我不需要你再继续做这种幼稚的事情。”  
泊车员开来DB - 5，债券打开车门对m示意 。她不置可否的望了他一眼上了车。  
债券得意的笑了笑，关上车门。塞给泊车员一些小费。  
他转过头去看着M鲜艳的口红。“我原本以为今晚会很无聊。”  
“什么?现在仍然是无聊的。如果你坚持要开车送我回家，而不是找个女人迷失几个小时的话，007。”  
邦德皱起了眉头。“我宁愿花时间与红衣女郎在一起。”  
“哼…...过了今夜，我对此表示严重怀疑。”  
“我一直想着你早上的训斥。”  
“这真是令人难以置信。”  
“我很难相信你是如此该死的固执，你难道就看不见我从第一次见到你的那刻起，就一直想把你带上床吗？这和权力、身份、角色无关，更不是什么奇怪的母子关系！”  
M转过脸去望向窗外。她突然感到很害羞，不知道如何回应他。  
“你在等的那个傻瓜到底是谁？M。”  
“邦德，你……不认识他……不重要。”M叹了口气，她尴尬得脸通红，像一杯葡萄酒。  
“他是个十足的傻瓜。”  
“并不是。我恐怕也是不易相处的。他或许明白这点。”  
“这白痴是来自于某个政府部门么？他只能叫你M或者一个类似于路易萨这样的代称 。”  
“是的……所以你想说什么！我已经等了够久了……他没有来……”  
“我很抱歉我重又提起。我永远不会再说它了，是的，你肯定等了较长的时间。”  
“很好。既然我们已经达成了协议，你可以在我公寓外面停车，然后你再自己开车回家么？”  
“不太可能。”  
“邦德…...你真的想要我叫警卫吗？”  
“如果你愿意，你可以这么做，但我可以击败他们所有人。除了你和我在酒吧调情，我尽我的职责护送你回家，你至少可以邀请我进屋喝一杯。”  
“只是一杯。”  
“一杯酒和一个吻。”  
“这不是谈判，邦德！”  
“胡说！我们两个从来没有过任何谈判，M，这不是结束。至少现在不是，尤其是在我看到你穿这条红色的裙子之后。”  
“我答应你……我会……”  
“会什么？M。解雇我？为什么你一定要这样想……难道你对我就没有一点感觉……”  
“007！别说了！”  
“我要你，M。”  
“你不能。”  
“你不能做这样的决定。你只能决定今晚是否应该冒险给我一个晚安吻，在你准备把我踢出你家门口之前。”  
当他们到达她的公寓外时，M摇了摇头目光转向他。  
邦德下车打开了她那边的车门，帮助她爬出座位，扶着她的胳膊，爬上楼梯，到达门口。  
M打开门，完全无视债券，取下她的饰物，把沉重的耳环连同钥匙一起放入大厅桌上的盘子里。  
邦德跟着她走过客厅来到吧台。 她倒了两杯马提尼酒，递给他一杯，拿着另一杯走到沙发上坐下。 邦德紧随其后，坐在她对面的椅子上。  
M抬起她的腿放在自己的手臂下，啜了一口。 “所以？”  
邦德只是静静的凝视她，那些红色的幻象。 他想要她，此刻这愿望无比清晰和紧迫的蚕食他。  
“邦德，是什么让你今晚以这样的方式入侵我的领域？是Q或者坦纳告诉你我今晚的去处的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“不是，对于这种不听话的行为，你还有什么需要说的么？”  
“没有”。  
“哦，很好。007，你开始用单音节词语来与我对话，表明你开始担心你的工作，所以，你终于认识到自身的错误啦？”  
“不，该死的！”他突然喝完整杯酒，用力的把玻璃酒杯放在桌上，头偏向她那一侧大声说道：“这不是一件蠢事，这是血淋淋的事实！我已经想要你很多年了！坦纳或者Q并没有提及过你在哪里，但是，也许你已经知道我喜欢去那里找女人，M？”  
M的眼睛在震惊中放大。”不，没有！我并不知道。”  
“你现在是个寡妇……这意味着你可以约会。然而，我并不想让你约会除了我以外的任何人。”  
“邦德……我不能和自己的特工约会……”  
“但是你在和其他政府成员约会，那人是控制我们部门钱包的吗？  
“不是这样的！”  
“哦，真的，那是谁？”  
“无论是谁，这不关你的事！你这突如其来的炸弹，要我如何坦然的接受？”  
“好吧！你是对的，就如往常一样，M。” 邦德站起来看着她，他想把她拉起来吻她直到她改变主意，但......这样就不能再和她一起工作了。  
邦德走到门口，M起身跟着他，为他突然的改变而困惑。  
邦德把手放在门把上旋转，突然，他转过身来对她说话： “我觉得太奇怪，你让我离开，但又跟着我到门口，好像期待着晚安吻。”  
M立刻慌张起来。 “我只是想表现得有礼貌，不像某些人，趁我不在家的时候闯入我的屋子喝光我的酒。”  
邦德得意的笑着靠近她，他嘴唇滑过她的脸庞贴近她的耳朵。 “这远未结束，我亲爱的路易莎，红衣女郎。”  
M眯着眼睛看着这个讨厌的男人，他那张英俊至极的脸上堆积着恼人的微笑。 该死的他！ 她想刮花他的脸。  
适才，邦德看出她正打算讲出百年难得一遇的长篇大论，所以赶紧吻了她。这样突如其来的举动拖延住她的行为，阻止了她的抗议。他拉她起来紧靠着他，给了她一个会让女人膝盖发软的吻。  
邦德没有打算停止,直到她推开他。  
震惊、沮丧和愤怒渐渐从她心里消散，这意味着还有其他的什么东西，来自于久远的几乎被遗忘的过去。一种冲动一跃而起，她的胃部漂移，心脏缩紧，肺部的氧气缓慢的离开她。  
欲望，原始的本能。自奈杰尔去世后她为自己筑起的心墙，又或者是她坚定的对待工作时的专业精神，此刻均已土崩瓦解，她想要邦德。  
几分钟过去了，M痛苦地意识到她必须要马上停止这种行为，否则他们的关系将发生不可逆转的改变……已经太迟了，即便如此，她仍然有自己的尊严。  
M将他推开。“邦德!”M用手背擦了擦嘴唇。红色的口红印在她的手上。她抬头看到詹姆斯·邦德完美而红润的嘴唇。  
“是的，我美丽的红衣女郎。”  
M仍旧慌张的不知道如何回答。她只是摇了摇头将债券迅速推向门外，确定他再无法进来后锁上门，设置好警报。做完这一切，M停了下来，背靠在门上，双手揉着太阳穴，叹了口气。该死的，她刚刚到底做了什么?  
M集中精神爬上楼梯来到自己孤独的卧室。算了吧！忘记它吧！就当它从来没有发生过！最终她会清除这段荒谬的记忆。然而，她的身体已经决心记住他今晚吻她的方式，那些嘴唇和舌头的温度……停止！停止！立刻！马上！  
“该死的男人，明天的工作必定是难以忍受的糟糕。“M对自己说，她卸下了残存的红色口红去睡觉了。


End file.
